


In the King's Armoury

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, More Sex, Sex, and confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thror stumbles on a bizarre sight involving his grandson and Fundin's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the King's Armoury

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for Ladynorthstar cause I adore her so much. I didn't proof this very well so I apologize for mistakes (it got reallly long) 
> 
> Young Thorin btw

Thror walked down his emptied hall, enjoying the marvellous carved stone his finest sculptures crafted for him. It was peaceful and quiet in that private hall of the royal quarters. No common folk dared walk in uninvited, nor did many of Thror s soldiers even when he called for them. But that was how the king liked to wander his art filled halls. As he gazed at an old tapestry a strange murmur tickled his ear.

He ignored it at first but curiosity took over his mind. It could have been any one of his family members that rightfully belonged there without questioning, but the whispering voices called out to him to investigate such secrets being kept from him. As he followed his ear the sounds began to form clearer words.

“Stop moving yer. squirming yer it’ll tare...”

“It hurts dammit...”

“Quit yer whinin ye stuck up prince.”

“Speak that again *grunt*”

“Told ye not to move....”

“Dwalin....*grunt*”

“Chhh its too tight I can't pull it out.”

“*cursing* Dwalin stop!”

“Pfff ye whine like a woman.”

“Shut up... *grunt*”

“Quit movin away, get yer arse back here.”

“*Grunt* Then be careful.”

“Chh yer too delicate...”

“*cursing* What did you do?!”

“*curses*...its stuck...”

“*curses* Dwalin”

“Woman...”  
  


Thror stood in the door way if the dark room. There was a single flicker of light hiding behind a shelf. This was his families armoury were they disarmed after a battle. It kept the kings expensive wears protected from thieves that strayed into the soldiers storage to loot weapons. Thror took a step towards the moving shadows.  
  
\---------------------------  
  
Dwalin tugged Thorin's braid closer to the light. The prince caught it in his chainmail that was partially over his head. He looked a fool but Dwalin had enough of teasing as he had been struggling to help his prince free himself for the past hour. He laughed a mighty roar when he first walked in on the prince who was flailing his arms, walking around like a beheaded pheasant. No head in sight, only arms slewn through a set of chainmail, desperately trying to pull it off. The grunts and curses from the prince inside only furthered the joke. He couldn't see the red flushed cheeks of the prince burn brighter while he continued to laugh. Thorin hissed and commanded his lieutenant to assist him. He complied though he still mocked the prince's silly appearance relentlessly for the first while. Through Dwalin's taunts Thorin could hear servants nearing and he dared not to be seen by them. Dwalin guided the blind prince to the back and waited in the dark until the servants left. He continued, to their misfortune, tangle the prince's hair further into the mail with only a small lantern nearby.  
  
Dwalin continued to pull, trying not to rip the prince's precious hair. _Woman_... Each time he tugged the prince pulled away and complained it “ _hurt_ ” too much.  
  
“Quit yer whinin...”  
  
Thorin cursed the brute , his embarrassment had died down as soon as the frustration of their task settled in. Dwalin pulled Thorin into the light and shoved his head under the mail where the prince's head was to find the source of the problem. It was an odd sight, two dwarves with their heads joined with chainmail..  
  
 **“WHAT YE RATS DOING IN HERE!!!”**  
  
The thundering holler jolted the two dwarves back, stumbling over their own feet. Thorin flopped back, unable to catch himself and rolled around till his palms reached the floor. He pushed himself up and turned to his grandfather, trying to peek through the opening in his chainmail Dwalin was too stunned to respond. Thror looked at them with a deadly glare. They gulped and shrinked back though they did not know why. Thror smirked at first then burst into a fit of laughter before walking away unexplained. They could hear his continued laughter echo down the hall. Thorin blushed and clasped his hands to his face. He did not need his grandfather to see him in such a ridiculous manner.  
  
Dwalin recovered and glanced at his sulking prince. The sight cheered him up and he stood to light the room properly. Thorin didn't complain this time and stayed in the back. Dwalin set a few more candles and went back to shove Thorin out of the dark corner.  
  
“It'll be faster now that Aye can see.”  
  
Thorin grunted in disbelief. Dwalin dived his head back in and found the last tangle that weaved through the rings. At last Thorin was free. He threw that blasted chainmail across the room, It clattered against the wall and echoed sweet victory to their ears. Dwalin laughed and turned to leave.  
  
“Don't be doin that again _woman_... heh heh heh”  
  
Dwalin began to head for the exit. He heard the princes quick steps run up behind him, arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him into the prince's body. Dwalin froze at the unexpected embrace. He was unsure how to react but tried to pull himself away anyhow. Thorin tightened his hold on his lieutenant and brushed his nose through Dwalin's hair till he found the brute's neck. He inhaled deeply, taking in Dwalin's scent. Dwalin gulped and analyzed the situation. He was alone with the prince of Erebor, breathing down his spine...  
  
“Thorin...”  
  
Thorin's groan to his ear sent a shiver down his spine. He knew it was wrong to think of the heir to the throne in other ways than that of a ruler. It must be a joke for all the bantering he dealt the prince previously. Dwalin nervously grabbed Thorin's wrists and struggled to pull himself free. He was stronger than Thorin but he still didn't wish to accidentally harm the prince. Dwalin turned a let out a quiet chuckle.  
  
“Heh... Ye gettin back for all that Aye said? Aye got work te do and ye got yer own now quit messin around...”  
  
Dwalin pushed Thorin's wrists back to the prince and tried to leave once more. His wrist was caught by the prince and he was pulled back, this time facing the prince while he was embraced. Thorin's gem like blue eyes peered into him, he could see lust written over the princes beautiful face. Thorin leaned in, breathing down Dwalin's neck and taking in another deep breath of Dwalin's smell.  
  
“I want you...”  
  
Dwalin cheeks burned as the prince's hips rolled into him. He gulped feeling his groin heat with excitement. It was wrong, very wrong. Dwalin quickly grabbed his prince's shoulders and shoved him back.

  
“Aye can't...”  
  
Dwalin's words trembled out of his lips. The prince before him was trying to eat his resistance with his starved gaze. He pushed his prince back to take a step and turned quickly to leave. He tried not to run but he walked as fast as he could before those steps echoed into his ear again. Dwalin whipped back, this time prepared to evade another embrace. His movement's caught Thorin off guard, as he had run towards the Dwarf, he couldn’t stop himself as Dwalin clasped his shoulders too late. They both toppled to the floor. Dwalin pushed himself up and felt a wave of heat flood his body. Thorin was between his legs, laying ontop of his stomach with his braids falling on either side of the brute's stomach. Dwalin breathed heavily trying not to arouse himself further.  
  
Thorin lifted his head, eyeing Dwalin as he smirked. He moved himself down Dwalin's torso and ran his nose over the bulge in the brute's breeches. Dwalin gulped and stayed still as the prince closed his eyes and sniffed through Dwalin's cloth. Dwalin held back the urge to thrust his hips into the heat pressing into his groin, but he could feel his cock harden under the prince's nose. He panicked and crawled back but Thorin followed his movements. He couldn't give in. Even if the prince truly longed for him, he could be exiled if King Thror were to return to find his grandson fornicating with one he was not betrothed to.  
  
Dwalin jerked when Thorin's lips encased his cloth, breathing a hot breath over his aroused cock. He pushed himself forward and grabbed the prince's shoulders again, hoisting Thorin away from his groin.  
  
No Thorin. We can't do this...  
  
Dwalin gulped as he saw it was a lost cause. The prince's eyes were lost in his lust, there was no reaching him. The only chance Dwalin had was to escape and escape now. He shoved Thorin back and ran for the door. Dwalin growled his frustration when he heard the prince run up behind him. This was too much for the brute to bear. Dwalin stepped out of the way of Thorin's running body and grabbed the prince, shoving him hard against the wall.  
  
“ **ENOUGH THORIN!!!”**  
  
Dwalin howled and glared dangerously at the sexually charged prince. Thorin purred a seductive grin at him, rolling his hips to rub their groins together. Dwalin hissed angrily wanting to punch the sense back into his prince. He gripped Thorin's shoulders tighter as the prince continued to rub against him, moaning for his attention. Each rock to his body sent an angry wave of desire through his mind. Thorin's eyes fluttered as he leaned his head back exposing his neck and moaning from the little friction to his cock. The sight of the prince's open jaw combined with the prince's stretched neck threw Dwalin over the edge.  
  
Dwalin growled and lunged head head forward, breathing in the scent of the princes hair. He exhaled heavily as his control escaped him and trailed his teeth on Thorin's neck. His tongue licked a trembled moan from the prince's beautiful mouth. Dwalin sucked a patch of skin until he heard his prince whimper. Thorin slew his fingers through the brutes mohalk and tilted his head back. Thorin let out a pleased groan and leaned in to lick Dwalin's lips. Dwalin pushed Thorin's head back against the wall, pinning their lips together in a hungry kiss, tackling each others tongue and struggling for dominance. Thorin's hands were quick and unbuttoned Dwalin's shirt, removing it without protest from his crazed lieutenant Dwalin growled and pinned Thorin's wrists back against the wall. He moved his teeth to trail over Thorin's ear.  
  
“How long have ye been plannin this...”  
  
Thorin smirked and chuckled, he rolled his hair into Dwalin's cheek, whispering in a seductive tone.  
  
“Guess...”  
  
Dwalin chuckled and bit Thorin's ear. Thorin moaned and whimpered, his arms desperately wanted to rip the dwarf's clothes apart. Dwalin released his hands and made quick work of the prince's garments. They stripped their remaining shirts off and continued to lash their tongues together. Thorin slipped his hand over Dwalin's bulge and gave it a tight tease. Dwalin groaned and returned by hard pinch to Thorin's perked nipple. Thorin chuckled out a groan as he continued to stroke the annoyingly clothed bulge He pushed himself away from the wall, Dwalin still tonguing the princes mouth allowed for the movement.  
  
Thorin unbuckled Dwalin's belt and leaned his head back to grin playfully at his lieutenant Dwalin's brow raised curiously and watched the prince lower himself along with Dwalin's breeches. Thorin trailed his tongue down Dwalin's chest and over the patch of hair that wrapped around the dwarf's thick cock. His tongue grazed the tip receiving a twitch from the dwarf's cock. Dwalin closed his eyes and groaned when Thorin's lips encased his cock. The prince's tongue slide around his foreskin teasing every inch of his sensitive organ. He moved his hand to grip the prince's braid and resisted the urge to thrust himself deep down the prince's throat. Dwalin chuckled in his thought of his own royal “ _crown_ ”.  
  
Thorin shifted his head as he moaned, savouring the taste of the dwarf he longed to have for his own. His hands gripped the shaft and moved as he removed his mouth for a moment to suckle on the dwarf's sack. Dwalin let out a pleased groan and thrust his hips into Thorin's hand. Thorin went back to nurturing Dwalin's cock, sucking with ever intention of draining the dwarf's cock till he was empty. Dwalin's hips slowly rocked into the prince's heated mouth, feeling the slick prince's tongue continue to fondle his foreskin while the prince moved his head back and forth. He didn't even notice Thorin grab something from his pocket. There was a little less pressure gripping his cock but he paid no mind as the prince's mouth had completely raptured his mind.  
  
Dwalin was pulled from his blissful thoughts when he felt the princes slick finger circling his tight ring entrance. It tingled and aroused his hips to buck hard into Thorin's mouth. The prince gagged slightly and continued to toy with the dwarf's ring of muscle. Dwalin tilted his head back enjoying the feeling to his cock and rear. Thorin slipped his finger in and curled it against Dwalin's prostate. Dwalin let out a surprised moan and pulled Thorin onto his cock as he melted into his pleasure. Thorin winced and pulled back gagging on Dwalin's cock.  
  
Dwalin grabbed Thorin's braids instead and used them to pull Thorin onto his cock. It gave him only a slight amount of control but this way he won't accidentally suffocate his prince.  
  
 _Maybe later...heh heh..._  
  
Dwalin went back to his lecherous thoughts of defiling royalty. Constantly biting his lip groaning with every stroke Thorin gave to his prostate. The slipping sounds on the prince's mouth on his cock arched his back further. He licked his lips and savoured one last stoke before he yanked the prince back by his braids. Thorin mouth popped off and he eyed the dwarf wantingly. Dwalin chuckled and lowered himself to his knees with his prince. His tongue licked over Thorin's lips before returning to grin at his prince.  
  
“Yer turn.”  
  
Thorin grinned as Dwalin turned him, yanking his hips back so Thorin fell forward, catching himself with his palms. Thorin turned his head to look back as his breaches were shoved down, then let out a delightful whimper when his lieutenants tongue lapped over his hole. He curled back, twitching from each unexpected lick. Dwalin waited in between till Thorin was pouting and licked the prince's sack up to his entrance.  
  
 _Heh... like a cat stretchin out_  
  
Dwalin kept his eyes on the prince's arched back, watching every muscle twitch from his tongue's movements. He chuckled and pulled away, thumbing the prince's hole while he eyed for that bottle he knew Thorin had with him. It was on the floor beside them, a little flask with its cork already popped open. Dwalin grabbed the flask and wrapped his arm around Thorin's waist, rubbing his cock against the prince's crease. Thorin smiled and groaned at the feeling. Dwalin pulled the prince back till his lips reached Thorin's ear.  
  
“Tell me yer majesty, who was the oil ment fer?”  
  
Thorin lips curled into a wide smile, he moaned and rocked his hips back against the brute's cock. He tilted his head back onto Dwalin's shoulder  
  
“It depends how you play it...”  
  
Dwalin chuckled and quickly sucked a mark into the prince's shoulder. Thorin moaned and rolled Dwalin's cock between his cheeks.  
  
“I think ye already made yer choice.”  
  
Dwalin jerked his hips into his prince and pulled Thorin's hair back till he could see that pale neck again.  
  
“Yer too pretty ye know, but Aye can fix that.”  
  
Dwalin's lips quickly attacked Thorin's neck, sucking and nibbling till his skin turned red. Thorin mewled and twitched at each teasing touch.  
  
“Dwalin...”  
  
Thorin's sex driven words called out for Dwalin to plunder the princeling senseless. Dwalin ignored the prince's begging and sucked his way up to Thorin's ear. His fingers caressing Thorin's Torso as the prince's hand grip onto his own. Dwalin reached for Thorin's cock and stroked the prince while his long delves into Thorin's ear. Thorin squirms and twitched against Dwalin's hold. Dwalin continues to assault his ear pulling out quick chuckles. Thorin laughed and tries to headbutt the brute away but Dwalin doesn't let up. He strokes Thorin harder until the prince stops struggling and just tenses still in his arms, moaning out whimpers.  
  
“Ye sound so pretty... Didn't think ye could make those sounds...”  
  
Thorin's lips curled as he continued to moan, his ear becoming a wet mess under Dwalin's mouth. Dwalin stopped his movement to give the prince a break. Thorin groaned as grabbed his shirt to wipe out the dwarf's spit trailing into his ear. Dwalin chuckled and spanked the prince's firm cheek. Thorin smirked and threw his shirt at the dwarf, resting back against the wall. Dwalin smiled and tossed the prince's shirt aside. He eyed the prince who was palming himself. He sat and watched the prince trying to lure in over.  
  
“Something on your mind?”  
  
Thorin's smirk was only mimicked by Dwalin's. Dwalin was enjoying watching the naughty prince play with himself when the thought crossed him.  
  
“Aye, me thinks ye should get yerself ready if ye don't want me to break ye. “  
  
The two dwarves grinned at the tempting thought. Thorin looked for the vile he had brought but couldn't find it.  
  
“Lookin fer this?”  
  
Dwalin tangled it from his finger tips calling the prince over. Thorin bit his lip in a playful smile and crawled over this lieutenant, reaching for the vile. Dwalin pulled it away as soon as the prince's hand got close. He chuckled as the prince's arm flew through the air. Thorin only grinned wider at the game and played along, trying to grab the vile out of Dwalin's grasp. Dwalin held it over his head and waited for Thorin to stand before slinging his arm around Thorin's waist and pulling the prince's body into his own. Dwalin raised himself until his lips found Thorin's nipple and sucked it hard. Thorin moaned and gripped Dwalin's mohalk again, pulling the dwarf's head closer. Dwalin licked the darkened skin and playfully slid his teeth over it. Thorin rocked his hips, thrusting his cock into Dwalin's firm abs. Dwalin grabbed Thorin's cock and lowered himself to kiss the princes shaft. He could feel each twitch from the prince's cock raise for his attention. Dwalin looked up to his clouded eyed prince and grinned.  
  
“Finger yerself while Aye tend to ye.”  
  
Thorin moaned and reached back for his hole. He stopped when he felt his dry finger try to enter.  
  
“Give me the vile.”  
  
Dwalin chuckled and poured a bit onto his own fingers before grabbing Thorin's hand and shifting the substance onto the prince's fingers. Thorin smiled and continued, slipping a finger easily into his hole. Dwalin took notice as he planted a kiss on Thorin's tip.  
  
“Ye look like yer already there.”  
  
Thorin only grinned and said nothing, he slipped another finger and shifted them quickly, bucking his hips forward for attention. Dwalin smirked and sucked the prince's cock into his mouth. He moved his head against the prince while his hand slipped over Thorin's hip and found the prince's fingers. He toyed with them, poking and slipping under to prevent them from pleasuring the prince easily. Thorin chuckled and rolled his hips into Dwalin's mouth. Dwalin's fingers stopped teasing and joined the prince's. They slipped in with the prince's fingers and worked to synchronize their movements. Dwalin constantly stretched Thorin's hole by pulling away from Thorin's fingers.  
  
They weren't focused on preparing the prince, they were busy in their little game for dominance over the prince's hole. Thorin wanted Dwalin to dominate him but didn't want to make it easy, though that seemed contrary to his previous actions. Dwalin sought to a little pay back and grazed the prince's prostate teasingly. Thorin moaned and curled his hips back into Dwalin's finger that only pulled further away from the pleasurable spot. Dwalin chuckled and continued to pull his finger away, feeling the prince's cock slip out of his mouth as the prince's hips searched for his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and slid them around to cup the prince's sack, rubbing them with his thumb.  
  
“Ye ready?”  
  
They both knew the answer to that and Dwalin was already moving into his spot against the wall, sitting with his knees up and spread apart. Thorin crawled over and stood, positioning himself, ready to take his lieutenants cock deep inside his body. Dwalin covered his tip with his palm and the prince lowered himself. Thorin looked at him perplexed hoping he didn’t change his mind. Dwalin grinned at him.  
  
“Beg for it me prince.”  
  
Thorin blushed with a wide grin, his word barely crept out of his mouth.  
  
“Please...”  
  
“Please what?”  


“Please...Give it to me”  
  
“Give what? What ye want?”  
  
Thorin growled but his smile threw away any serious tone he was trying to convey. Dwalin was enjoying this far too much. When the prince paused to deny him any further begging, Dwalin gave the pretty arse and quick spank. Thorin jerked and groaned from the sting, his eyes fluttered for a moment then returned to his lustful state.  
  
“I want your cock...”  
  
“Aye ye don't get it like that”  
  
Thorin groaned and continued to play Dwalin's game.  
  
“Please give me your cock.”  
  
“Please King.”  
  
“Please... my **king**....”  
  
“Aye, Aye, say the rest now.”  
  
Dwalin gave Thorin another playful spank. Thorin couldn't help but grin wildly.  
  
“Please my **King** , fuck me with your cock.”  
  
Dwalin grinned and squeezed the prince's cheek before removing his palm from his cock and guiding the prince down to meet his tip. Thorin wasted no time and plunged himself desperately onto his lieutenants cock. Dwalin groaned in surprise and held the prince down, savouring the feeling and grinning at his lewd thoughts.  
  
 _The King's Throne... heh heh..._  
  
Thorin noticed Dwalin's closed eyes imagining something lewd. He leaned in to press his lips near the dwarf's ear and hummed out his words.  
  
“What are your thoughts my **King**...”  
  
Dwalin grabbed Thorin's hair and tilted his prince's neck back.  
  
“Thinkin about my _crown_...”  
  
Dwalin's mouth closed in on Thorin's and his tongue lapped the prince's quickly before pulling back.  
  
“My _throne_.”  
  
Dwalin bucked his hips to send the prince a good height before he slammed back down. Thorin gasped a moan and clenched his muscles around the dwarf's cock. His eyes met Dwalin's and saw a possessive nature take over. Dwalin wrapped his arms around Thorin's waist and pulled his prince tight against his body. Thorin rested his head over Dwalin's shoulder as his neck was sucked and nipped at.  
  
“My _prize_... “  
  
Thorin smiled and kissed the dwarf's ear, moaning for them to continue. Dwalin let Thorin lean back and watched the prince push against his abs to lift his sweet princely arse off his cock and slide back down. He grabbed Thorin's wrists and lifted them, pushing against Thorin's arms so the prince would lean back against his knees. Dwalin held onto Thorin's hands, pushing his prince back while Thorin raised himself up by this calves. Thorin dropped his head back moaning at the thick cock finally stroking his prostate again. Dwalin licked his lips watching his prince's arched back expose every muscle on his stomach. The curve of the prince's neck that barely revealed the moaning lips behind it.  
  
Dwalin released Thorin's hands and thankfully the prince stayed like that. He gripped Thorin's hips and slammed the prince down, watching the prince's body recoil and come forward. Thorin's braids whipped infront of him against Dwalin's chest. Dwalin grinned and kept one hand on Thorin's hips and grasped the braid of Thorin's beard, pulling him in to plunder the prince's mouth once again. Thorin held onto Dwalin's shoulders and moaned into the dwarf's mouth as he was guided against Dwalin's cock. Dwalin's hip's bucked into him as his thoughts were wrapped around the dwarf's cock inside him. Thorin's tongue lashed hungrily against Dwalin's who bucked harder until the prince was bouncing off his mouth.  
  
Thorin gave up and threw his head back focusing his strength on riding his lieutenants cock as hard as he could. Dwalin's hands aided his speed until his body flooded with heat. Dwalin thrust his prince down faster until Thorin could barely muster a moan through his panted breaths. He removed a hand to let the prince breath just a little and grabbed Thorin's cock, stroking it as he continued to press the prince down onto him. Thorin's hips rolled against Dwalin's hand and back into the brute's cock. Dwalin could feel himself inching closer and stroked Thorin harder, leaning into the prince who shifted his hands to pull the dwarf's head into his chest. Dwalin's grazed his teeth against Thorin's nipples and continued to stroke while thrusting into his prince.  
  
A loud groan left Thorin's lips as his cum covered Dwalin's hand and chest. Dwalin continued to stroke the prince till there was nothing left then placed his wet hand back on Thorin's hips and slammed the prince till his cum filled Thorin's royal body. Thorin panted and rested on Dwalin's shoulder and moaned out the dwarf's name.  
  
“Dwalin...”  
  
“My prince...”  
  
“Speak my name...”  
  
Dwalin wrapped his arms around his prince and buried his face in Thorin's neck.  
  
“Thorin...”  
  
Thorin smiled and panted, finally he was with the dwarf he had chosen long ago, but worried even now if that would continue beyond this point. Dwalin felt Thorin tense in his hold and wondered the same. They got away with it this time, but the next? Would it even matter to the King? The princes whisper caught his attention quickly.  
  
“Dwalin... “  
  
“Yes?...”  
  
“I want you by my side for the rest of my life...”  
  
Dwalin smiled at the response Whether they be allowed to or not, in public or private, he would be able to stay stay with the prince for as long as he lived.  
  
“Aye... Aye can do that...”  
  
Thorin let out a relieved chuckle and pressed his head against Dwalin's. Dwalin chuckled back and gave the prince a hard spank that sent them into a fit of laughter that ended with a hard head butt. They groaned out smile and went back to letting their lips rub against each other in the emptied room of the royal quarters.  
  
\---------------------------------------  
  
An hour later they walked through the throne room and glanced at the King speaking to his son. The King gave them a quick look and smirked a devilish smile at them. Their eyes widened and they scurried off, followed by a bewildering chuckle. Thrain gave his father a confused look.  
  
“Father...?”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thorin seemed to get his hair stuck in chainmail alot after.
> 
> I'm not a romantic person but i tried XD


End file.
